Joshua Rosza
Joshua "Josh" Rosza 'was a human and best friends with a girl named Tina, but once he got to New Orleans, he was killed with Klaus' vampire blood in his system and then became a vampire. He is now a vampire and was formerly Klaus' spy, before having his compulsion lifted by Davina. Turned and compelled by Klaus, he has been the hybrid's primary spy inside Marcel's army of Nightwalkers. He has also shown himself to be working hard to win Marcel's favor and get a daylight ring. Josh became a good friend to Davina. History Four years ago in 2007 when Josh was 16 years old he was partying in many clubs and all he wanted to do was meet boys. He also heard alot of club music like house and trance. In his senior he had a secret boyfriend who he kept a secret from his judgmental family until Valentine Day when they found out. He was disowned and left now free of not having to be in the closet anymore. 2 years later he and his friend Tina planned a trip to New Orleans unaware it would change their lives forever and for Josh he would spend his final human days there. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In "Rebirth", Josh helps Marcel recruit people for his army of vampires. Personality Human Not much is known about Josh. From what has been shown so far, he seems to be a loyal, though naive, person who places much value in friendship. Vampire He was extremely hurt and betrayed when his friend Tina chose to live as a vampire and allow him to die, though he was rewarded for not turning on his own friend by being turned into a vampire, instead. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, he referenced The Lord of the Rings trilogy, suggesting that he is a fan of Tolkien's novels. Joshua seems to see himself as a bit of an outsider, due to the bullies at his high school, and later due to Klaus' compulsion forcing him to spy on Marcel. As noted in Bloodletting, all he truly desires is to be normal, or at least to be what he considers normal. Josh can also be seen as self-less, particularly when it comes to those he cares about. When Davina insisted that she was going to kill Klaus, he didn't tell her that his entire bloodline - including himself - would die in the process. Physical Appearance Josh is a tall, medium-statured young man, with wavy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is mildly attractive and handsome in his own simple way with style of a typical-20-something year old American man, and is usually seen wearing jeans with a polo or v-neck t-shirt and a hoodie or jacket. Relationships Davina Claire Josh met Davina after Marcel discovers Klaus' compulsion upon him, he requests Davina to free him in order to work as his spy. Josh is initially fearful of her although warms up to her after they bond over music, whilst Davina works her painful spell. After Josh's compulsion is lifted, they laugh over their differing views of "normal" and they are both noticeably sad when Marcel wants Josh to forget her. They "pinky promise" that Josh would keep her secret in exchange to keep his memories, as he says it's nice to talk to somebody again. Whilst Josh is stuck in the shadows without a daylight ring, he is expressively fearful of Klaus and Davina promises to protect him. Marcel Gerard Marcel and Josh have a very complex relationship who started off as just mere acquaintances and then evolved into friends. He was the one that turned to Joshua, and he is very loyal to Marcel and even endured the pain of having Klaus's compulsion removed from his system to show his loyalty to him. Josh wanted a daylight ring, and was endlessly trying to prove to him that he deserved it. Now that it is just himself left in Marcel's Army and he is helping him to rebuild it. Niklaus Mikaelson Right after Josh turned up in New Orleans and had Vampire blood in his system, Klaus Mikaelson broke his and his friend's neck to create spies for himself against Marcel and his empire. Once Josh completed his transition into a Vampire, Klaus compelled him to be his spy, his eyes and ears. Josh seemed to be an effective spy for him by helping him drain a vampire off vervain and framing Marcel's best friend Thierry. But after his compulsion was removed by Davina, he betrayed Klaus and sent him to an ambush. After that he has laid low and stayed hidden from Klaus. Other Relationships *Camille O'Connell (friends) Name '''Josh is a variant of Joshua (Hebrew), and the meaning of Josh is "Jehovah is salvation". Appearances Season One *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death '' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth '' *''Live and Let Die'' }} Trivia * Joshua is one of the few characters that have exceeded more than 10 appearances, as he has appeared in 13 episodes in one season. He's the second in TO Season One, along with Diego to appear in 13 episodes, and third in the TVD/TO universe, along with Carol Lockwood, in Season Two. * In Tangled Up In Blue, it's revealed in the news report that he's 18 and comes from Michigan, but in Bloodletting he tells Davina it was four years ago, implying he is 20. * Josh is one of the few gay characters introduced in the series, and the first known gay vampire. * Josh is the second LGBT character introduced to the TVD and TO Universe after Bill Forbes and before Luke Parker * Steven Krueger played Emily's boyfriend on Pretty Little Liars before she came out. One of her girlfriends was played by Claire Holt. * The exact vampire whose blood turned him is unknown, but since all of them were turned by Marcel, he is of Klaus' bloodline. * Josh is the first vampire to have a compulsion placed upon him forcefully wiped out of his mind. * Josh obtained a Daylight Ring in The Big Uneasy.The ring was given to him by Klaus and spelled performed by Davina * Josh compels his first ever human in An Unblinking Death; a doctor, in order to help Camille with her plan to help her uncle. * In The Battle of New Orleans, he was bitten by Klaus and dying of the hybrid bite. In'' From a Cradle to a Grave'', fortunately, Davina gathered enough of Klaus' blood that was on the ground in order to save Josh from dying. * Julie Plec reveals Josh was originally supposed to die but the writers refused to kill him. * Josh is the only noted Vampire who hasn't been shown to kill someone. * A lot like Caroline, he doesn't have an overwhelming bloodlust and has a lot of respect for human life. Gallery Josh.png Josh TO 1x02.jpg Josh 2 TO 1x02.jpg Josh 3 TO 1x02.jpg Josh TO 1x03.jpg Josh 2 TO 1x03.jpg Josh 3 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Josh TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Josh Klaus and Josh 2 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Josh 3 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Josh 4 TO 1x03.jpg Josh TO 1x04.jpg Marceljosh21x06.jpg Marceljosh1x06.jpg Josh TO 1x06.jpg Josh 2 TO 1x06.jpg Josh 3 TO 1x06.jpg DavinaJosh1x07.jpg DavinaJosh2.jpg RPNO60.jpg RPNO62.jpg RPNO63.jpg RPNO64.jpg RPNO66.jpg RPNO68.jpg RPNO91.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (11) FULL.jpg Uneasy05.jpg Uneasy04.jpg Uneasy03.jpg Uneasy02.jpg Uneasy01.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-22h10m44s56.png UD.jpg The.originals.s01e07.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 20.53 -2014.05.23 01.57.25-.jpg The.originals.s01e07.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 20.23 -2014.05.23 01.57.30-.jpg tumblr_n5k09iHG0j1tvmfmbo1_500.png josh-in-the-finale.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1897.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0942.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0943.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0944.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0945.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0946.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0947.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0948.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0950.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0951.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0952.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0956.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0957.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0958.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0966.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0970.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0974.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0975.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0976.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0977.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0983.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0984.jpg Josh-and-aiden-get-to-know-one-another-the-originals-s2e4.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters